ToS 2: Discrimination
by Bobby-san
Summary: 20 years after the adventure, the group must come back together to fight a new foe, with a few additions to the group. OC's and ignorance to Dawn of A New World included for free!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my break from the Narutoverse. This takes place 20 years after ToS and has OC's. You are forwarned if you don't like OC's. Plus, Sorry all you Regal fan's, but he doesn't join the group. He is going to be in here though, so don't worry. (do do do do do do) Be happy.  
---------------------------------------------- 

Kratos was walking along on a path of Derris Kharlan alone, as usual. He sighed and looked toward Earth. 'I can't return, it is my duty to protect Derris Kharlan.' He looked toward the dark emptiness of the unsettled portion of the mana planet and sighed again as the fact once again burned itself into his mind and conscience.

He walked further down the pathway and he felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in 20 years. The feeling of someone following him. He pulled his angel wings and his sword out and quickly scanned the area. He could see and hear no one, even with his heightened senses. He kept his wings and sword out and flew forward. He was about to withdraw his weapons when a crossbow bolt that seemed to come out of thin air was fired at him.

He slashed at it and it went in two. As it went past him, it exploded and sent him forward. He landed on his hand and twisted himself to kick at the source of the bolt. He heard a grunt of pain and grinned.

A figure appeared from the source of the bolt. The man was bald and had a large scar running down his face. He was wearing chainmail armor and had a large bo staff on his back.

Kratos pulled out his sword and put it to the man's neck, "Who are you?"

The man just grinned, "The name's Bixes."

Kratos sharpened his glare, "Why did you attempt to kill me?"

"Because you're an angel, and that means you're a half-elf(1)." Bixes cocked his head to the side, "I kill every half-elf in existence." Kratos pulled his sword back to strike Bixes down, but Bixes managed to punch Kratos in his gut and pull his Bo staff off his back, "And you're next."

Kratos put his sword into a defensive stance and grinned, "Very well, I haven't fought in a long time. This will be interesting."

Bixes threw his staff at Kratos, but Kratos managed to fly to the side and grasp his staff in his hand, "There goes your weapon."

"That's what you think." Bixes pulled his arm back and Kratos felt a tug on the staff. After a few moments, The pressure was too heavy for Kratos to handle and it was pulled out of his hands.

"Damn." Kratos fired two Demon Fangs at Bixes. In return, Bixes spun his staff and absorbed the Demon Fang's energy into his staff.

"Demon Windmill!" He spun his staff in the air causing a large tornado made of energy to form at go towards Kratos.

"Ultimate Guardian!" Kratos caused a large force field to form around him. The tornado seemed to last forever. "I... can't hold it any longer." As he was about to run out of energy, the tornado stopped.

Bixes had vanished. "Where did he go?" Suddenly, Bixes' staff appeared to his left. He attempted to dodge it to the right, but the staff turned and smacked him in the jaw.

"Gah!" Kratos flipped and landed on his feet. Bixes stood across the pathway, completely unharmed.

"And now you die, fucking angel." He spun his staff again, "Demon Windmill!" A tornado even stronger then the one before was sent at him.

'Tch, I'm dead.'

Right before the tornado hit him, a figure dropped in front of him, "Omega Guardian!" Kratos' eyes widened, 'Even I can't do that! Who is he?' The figure easily deflected the tornado and stood up. Kratos could tell who he was now.

"Bushido!"

Bushido turned around, "Hello... old friend."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm stopping him."

Bixes' face turned into pure anger, "It's you!"

Bushido turned back around toward Bixes, his eyes shone from the reflection coming off his sword, "You've resorted to killing people that aren't even half elves, but remotely close to half elves? You're getting a bit impatient aren't you?"

"You damned half-elf!" Bixes threw his staff at Bushido.

"Tch." Bushido flipped over it and dashed at Bixes with his hand on his ultra-sharp sword, which he carrys on his back and only uses for emergencies.

Bixes knew what was coming and started to run away, yanking his arm toward him to call his staff back toward him. He then instaeneously vanished.

Kratos stood up in slight shock, "How did he vanish?"

Bushido turned around, his blue hair swaying slightly, "We've advanced teleportation technology back on the planet. He can do that now."

Kratos seemed to understand, "So, what has happened while I was here?"

Bushido sighed, "Many things have happened... Your son, Lloyd, went out on his quest to destroy all exspheres, and he was successful for about 5 years. He then settled down, because his journey was complete. He regrouped with the ninja, Sheena and the two got married and had a son, Rito. The two half-elves, Genis and Raine, tried to go around the world to spread the message of not discriminating against half-elves. They were very successful, until a group, calling themselves 'The New Desians' started up. They ranched half-elves and they had too many strong warriors to be opposed. That man who just tried to kill you is their leader."

Kratos raised a hand to stop his story, "So, do you wish of me to return to help you combat the New Desians?"

Bushido raised his head slightly, "Only if you wish to."

Kratos thought for a second, "I will join you, if you can have someone temporarily guard Derris Kharlan while I am gone."

Bushido pulled up his sleeve and spoke into a communicator, "Send 2 warriors up here."

Two warriors appeared out of nowhere, "What is it, Captain Bushido?"

Bushido looked toward one of them, "Darco, you patrol the left side of the planet until further notice," He turned toward the other, "Alieus, you patrol the right side until further notice."

Both soilders saluted toward him, "Yes, sir!"

Bushido grabbed Kratos' arm and the two of them vanished, headed toward Earth.  
---------------------------------  
Please read and review, first ToS fic with an actually good plotline. (I didn't post the others)  
Also, by the next chapter, I'll have a couple of character sketches (not done by me) ready, so I'll put the links up.


	2. Note from me

Woahly crap.

I've re-read my attempt at this story and well.

TO HELL WITH DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD.

I'm continuing this.

It just may take a while.

I'll try to remember exactly what I was going for in this story.

Whatever.

This'll be continued.

Trust me.

So I can trust myself.

Also, I noted that I put (1) in the story, and that was basically ignored.

I was going to write 1: Yes. I know Kratos isn't a half-elf.

Just for those who have had that question nagging at them for a year.


End file.
